


To the Bonfire?

by WolfMeister



Series: Solangelo One-Shots [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Flustered Nico, Jason is invested in Nico's love life, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMeister/pseuds/WolfMeister
Summary: Jason is invested in Nico's love life, and somehow Nico finds the strength to ask Will out.





	

There were times that Nico really wished Jason hadn't been there when he met Eros. One of those times was when he was visiting Camp Half-Blood for a weekend and for some reason was heavily invested in Nico's love life. 

"Hey Nico!" the son of Jupiter greets, sitting across from the younger demigod during lunch. 

"You're breaking the rules," Nico deadpans, picking at his food. Jason shrugs. 

"Do you like anyone?" Jason asks, effectively ignoring Nico's statement and making the son of Hades choke at the same time. "And does that person happen to be a son of Apollo?" Nico feels like he's about to spontaneously combust at any moment. 

He looks at Jason, incredulous, wondering how in Hades could he know that he likes Will Solace. 

"Where did you get that idea?" 

"Well, during breakfast and right before I sat here, you were busy staring at the Apollo table," Jason explains. Nico thinks Jason's glasses made him more perceptive. He hates it. 

"Maybe I just really hate someone there," Nico says. 

"You weren't glaring." 

"Why do you even care?" Nico questions. 

"Because I want you to be happy," Jason says with a soft smile. Nico thinks that's kind of sweet. "And also because I'm curious." Moment ruined. 

"Fuck off," Nico mutters, looking back down at his plate of uneaten food. Of course, Jason does not leave. 

"So you do like one of them!" he quietly exclaims. Nico huffs out an annoyed sigh. "Is it Will?" Nico doesn't respond, but he guesses that his whole face turning red is enough of a reply for the praetor. "You should ask him out."

"What?!" Nico shouts, shocked at the suggestion and totally not flustered at the idea of going on a date with Will Solace. Most campers glance in Nico's direction. Will being an exception. 

"What are you two talking about?" Will asks, walking up to the Hades table. 

"The bonfire tonight," Jason lies, standing up. "I'll see you there Nico!" He leaves. Nico refuses to look up at Will. 

"You're going to the bonfire?" Will asks, sounding like he's trying to contain his excitement. Nico just knows that his eyes are twinkling, and there's no way he could tell him no. 

"I-I guess," Nico murmurs. Will quickly engulfs Nico in a hug. And that's when Nico understood why Jason told Will that. "Do you, uh, want to go with me...?" 

"Nico di Angelo, are you asking me out on a date?"

_Oh gods, oh gods._

Nico looks up and can see the barest hint of a smile, Will's blue eyes glittering in the sunlight. 

"Yeah, I guess I am." Will grins at Nico with the brightest smile he's ever seen and gods, this was totally worth it. 

"Well then I'd love to go to the bonfire with you!" Will gives Nico another hug and a peck of the cheek before standing up and going back to Table 7. 

Nico sits there, shocked, until everyone else leaves the mess hall.


End file.
